Freedom and Love
by Relics
Summary: When Kagura and Sesshoumaru travel together, they share special feelings. And end up fighting the one that could truly break apart their love. But is it stronger than the malicious being who hates them? SessKagura
1. Wounded Heart

p NOTE: ^^ hellos peoples! This be my first ficcy, so PLZ do NOT flame. If you do, I'll sick Sesshoumaru on you! ^^

p~*~

p The night air was cold. Colder than it usually was in the Fuedal Era. But./….Kagura felt nothing. Not the coldness, nor the familiar winds swirling comfortingly around her. Her heart…No. It wasn't right to say her heart. She had none. All she had was her mind. And the d4mn3d scar on her back. She had no freedom. She was trapped. And the Wind must be free.

p "And yet……I cannot…" Kagura said softly, looking at the night sky. It used to give her comfort. Now, it was a brutal reminder that she could not escape. He would ALWAYS find her. He held her life in his very hands. SO easily he could take it…End her suffering in this world….But he kept her around, his very existence mocking her and reminding who was in charge of her.

p Kagura sighed deeply and stood up. She looked to the west, knowing who was there. And knowing what he would say. The silver-haired demon that could destroy Naraku and end her suffering. And yet, he did not. He refused to help her. She knew the reason. He couldn't trust her, especially after her kidnapping the young girl that followed him.  She blinked back tears and scolded herself violently.

p Even because of that, she couldn't help but feel so hurt. She needed his help desperately. And she's asked so many times. And always been rejected.  But she wanted her luck to change. For some reason, she was so drawn to him. It baffled her. And she hated it. She didn't like things she didn't understand. He was one of them.

p The wind shifted, bringing his scent to her. He was nearby. Kagura smiled in spite of herself. It couldn't hurt to try just once more. She gently took a feather out of her raven hair, threw it up in the air, and sailed into the sky.


	2. Pained Heart

^^ HEY POPLE!!! Thanku to ALL who read and reviewed. You know who you are. ^^ I KNOW it was short but I am of course in school which IS ANNOYING!! XD*blows it up* ^.^ ok!! TIME FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER!!

~~*~*~*~

     Sesshoumaru was watching the same sky. His golden eyes watched as the wind shifted around him, the stars twinkling in the clear sky, and the moon shining down upon him. He sighed inwardly and his gaze fell upon the young girl who was happily watching his servant prepare a fish.

            "How much longer, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, her stomach growling with hunger.

            "GAH!! IT WILL BE READY WHEN IT IS READY!" The toad screeched at her and was ONCE again wondering why his powerful master bothered to keep the human child around. To him, she was nothing but trouble. And wasn't even worth it. 

            Jaken started to say something again but was silenced at once under Sesshoumaru's sharp glare. The one that demanded obedience.  He yelped in fright and handed Rin the fish who quickly started to eat it.

            "Manners, RIn…" Sesshoumaru warned her softly, as he took a seat against a tree. The young girl blinked and nodded, starting to eat slower. Jaken took a cautious seat towards the demon lord.

            "M-my lord? Where are we exactly going? I do not recognize this place at all," Jaken asked him and got a warning growl in reply. This caused him to again yelp and run away. "GOEMN GOMEN GOMEN!!" Rin started to laugh at the toad's antics and he immediately began to yell at her.

     "Another loud night…" Sesshouamru thought, closing his eyes. He wasn't tired, not at all. But he could tune things out better. And the constant bickering just annoyed him. He sighed again inwardly, trying to fight off the familiar feelings on loneliness locked inside of him. He hated them and wished they would disappear. But no, every now and then they would sneak up on him, threatening to consume him and cause him to do something rash. And he REFUSED to be emotional. It almost caused his down fall once. And it would not happen again.

            The wind suddenly shifted again and Sesshoumaru jumped up, his eyes closed to slits."Rin, hide." The girl eyes got wide and she nodded nervously. Anything that made him nervous was BAD. She ran behind a bush as the demon lord drew his sword.

            "It's…….her…" HE thought as the wind picked up. "Kagura…" AS if summoned the wind sorceress appeared and stood up on her feather. She shook her head and opened her crimson eyes.

            "Sesshuoamru."

~*~

CLIFFHANGERS ARE KEWLIOS!!!!*runs around* ^^ plz RR!!*jumps down a well*


	3. SAY WHAT!

^^ hey peeps. Sorry it be taking so long to update…..MY SCHOOL IS EVIL!!! I HAVE SO MANY FLIPPPING PROJECTS!!!*sob* DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE TO WRITE FANFICS!!

 Kyoko:*knocks her out*

 Readers:*sigh of relief*

 Ky: ^^!!!

DISCLAIMER!!  I DUN OWN EM!!

~*~*~*~*~

     "What are you doing here…?" Sesshoumaru growled, more menacingly than he meant. Every time she came around him when Rin was nearby, he would get very defensive. He couldn't forget her kidnapping the young girl. But he noticed something different about the sorceress. Instead of her usual arrogant smirk, she wore a frown. She look almost….worried.

            "You know d4mn well what I am doing here…" She thought, knowing not to voice it lest she wanted help." I need your help," She said instead, landing softly. She saw him go for his sword as a reflex. He didn't want her there, and she knew it.

            "You have asked it for many times before," HE told her, standing up tall and getting straight to the point. "What makes this time any different?"

            His words stung her slightly, more than she wanted to admit. He didn't have to be so cruel about this. It wasn't like she had much choice. She was silent for a moment before sighing visibly." Please…..You know why I need your help…no more stating that…" She began, feeling anxious. "But I want to know why you won't….you can kill him…. I know it..." She was hating herself for her shaking voice. And the way he was looking at her wasn't helping.

            " My reasons are my own, Kagura. I need not explain them to you nor anyone," He said coldly, watching Rin out of the corner of his eye. It amazed him that she did not look afraid of Kagura at all, even after being kidnapped. In fact, she looked almost pleased to see her. And that was WAY over his comprehending. He started to walk away.

            "Wait….." Kagura said softly, but just enough for him to hear it. He stopped and turned his head slightly."…Take me with you.."

            At this Jaken, who had been sitting VERY quietly in a shadow, practically shrieked and jumped up. "WHAT?!?! TAKE YOU WITH US?!!?? THAT IS ABSURB!!" HE yelled, hopping up and down (( *has a funny pic of this in her head*…)) He ranted more, being totally ignored by the 2 adult demons.

            Sesshoumaru turned fully around and looked at Kagura. His eyes searched hers for any sign of ANYTHING that would betray her in what she just said. Why would she want to travel with him? After all the times he rejected her offer? It made no sense. Any yet, he was intrigued. No female had ever dared to ask him that question before.

            Kagura felt herself grow hot but she fought the blush that crept into her cheeks. She meant what she said. And she didn't waver under his intense gaze. Finally, he blinked and turned around. "Do what you will," HE said over his shoulder as he walked away. "I do not care one way or another. But do not expect me to save your life like my baka brother…"

             Kagura blinked and gulped. "OF course…and do not expect me to save yours.." She countered, walking after him. He shrugged and walked on. Kagura blinked as she felt something take a hold of her hand. Something small.

            "Remember me?" RIn asked hesitantly, smiling. Kagura blinked again. Why was this child even talking to her after what she did? Wasn't she even mad? It still didn't make sense. Than again, she DID want Sesshoumaru's help…..and he did have a soft spot for the little human….

            "Yes I remember you," Kagura answered, smiling a little. 

            "HEY!! HURRY IT UP BACK THERE!!" JAken yelled at them from up ahead. Kagura rolled her eyes, already not liking the toad. She sighed inwardly, and ran to catch up.

~*~

 PARODY TIME!!

*when sess reveives rin*

rin:*opens eyes and looks at sesshoumaru*

jaken: O___O!!!! LORD SESSHOUMARU!! YOU REVIVED A HUMAN!!!

Sess:*gets a really weird look*I will call him Squishy, and he will be mine. And he will be my Squishy!!!!!!!

Rin: O_O!!!!!

Director: SESSHOUAMRU!!!! DID YOU GET INTO THE SAKE AGAIN!!??

Sess:*laughs insaney and runs away drunkenly*

All: *SWEATDROP*

~*~

^^ longer than usual…hope ya'll liked it. R&R


	4. An exchange

Relics:*staring at the screen**staaaaaaaaaaaaare*

Ky:*smack* GET ON WITH THE STORY!! WE HAVE PEOPLE THREATNING YOUR HEAD AGAIN!!

Relics: X.x yea ma'am..THANX FOR THE REVIEWS PEEPS!! YOU KNOW WHO YA ARE!!

~*~

            Days went by. And everyday, Kagura learned something new. They would walk almost nonstop the whole day unless Rin needed to rest. Jaken would gripe and moan and complain, while Sesshouamru would calmly wait until she did what she needed and mounted Ah-Un. The young girl was very curious about the wind sorceress and didn't seem to hold a grudge. She would ask all types of questions that Kagura couldn't quite answer.

            By night, they would rest. She noticed that Sesshoumaru NEVER slept at all. He would watch out for any demons that dared to even get near him. Kagura usually just left the campsite and would watch the sky nearby. Sesshoumaru still didn't trust her enough at all, and she really didn't want to go to sleep with him around.

            They never talked to each other. Oh, they said a few things, but never had any real conversation. What was there so say? So they usually traveled in silence until the 4th day. Rin stopped for a drink and decided to swim in the river. Jaken was freaking out while the other 2 were silent.

            "Kagura," Sesshouamru said suddenly. The wind sorceress blinked and looked at him from over her fan." You wish for my help, correct?" A nod. "Than I need a favor in return."

            Kagura stared at him, mystified. What could she do? "What is it?" She asked, putting down her fan.

             He was silent for a moment, watching Rin. "I have things I need to get done occasionally. And I cannot take Rin with me. It would be…too dangerous for her to go. And Jaken has proved time and time again that he cannot handle such a simple task. Therefore…If you wish for me to defeat Naraku….than watch over Rin," Sesshoumaru concluded, closing his golden eyes.

            Kagura stared at him in complete and total surprise. THIS WAS UNEXPECTED. Especially coming from him. She blinked finally and tried to find her voice."B-but..after..all I've done.." She said, confused. This demon was a total enigma 

            "……I understand why you did what you did…you had no choice in the matter. I know that Naraku controls your life. You only did what you could do. Also, she seems to have forgiven and taking a liking to you. That is the reason," He answered her,looking right into her eyes. "Do you accept?"

            "……Yes..Yes I do accept. In exchange for Naraku's death." "And my freedom." She thought. By now, Rin was soaking wet as was Jaken. They were having  a water war. Jaken was losing.

            "Rin. That's enough," Sesshoumaru said, smling inwardly. This was actually a little funny. Rin nodded and ran out of the river. "You are a mess.." He commented, looking her over.

            RIn giggled and smiled at him. "I beat Jaken-sama!!" She said, triumphantly. Jaken glared at her and tried to dry off. Kagura walked up to Rin and took her hand. 

            "Let's get you dried off…" She said, opening her fan and waving it. A small gust of wind surrounded Rin, drying her off, much to her delight. The young girl hugged her when she was dried off.

            "Thanku!" She said happily, and Kagura blushed a little at the young girl's affection already. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was watching them. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

            :Let's go," was all eh said.

~*~ MORE PARODYS!!~*~

*when sesshouamru has the black pearl*

sess:*brings up staff and slams it down*

jaken: O_____O uh..sesshoumaru-sama?  
sess:…….what..  
jaken: ;_: THAT'S MY FOOT!!!!*passes out*  
sess: ^^ SO IT WAS!!! MUAHHAHAHAHA!! YOU HAVE BEEEEEENED 'S'ED!!*runs away and into a tree*  
director: O_O WHO KEEPS GETTING HIM DRUNK!?!?!?

~*~

 ^^ hoped ya liked it!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE I HAVEA REALLY GOOOD IDEA!!! R&R!! 


	5. Another Side

*hugs and dances around* YEA!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! I WANT TO THANK ITAKI, PYSCHONEKO, SOPHIE-CHAN, GOLDENMOONLIGHT13, AND PENGUIN FOR REVIWEING AND ENCOURAGING ME!! YOU GUYS ROCK OUT LOUD!!! XDDXDXDXD!!

~*~

            So it was done. Kagura was to watch over Rin. She didn't think it would be so hard, the child being so young. And she was quick to listen. Which made it better. Sesshoumaru also seemed more relaxed at her presence. He wasn't as tense, she noticed. And she relaxed also. It seemed so much more natural to be around him and Rin. And even Jaken.

            Over the next few weeks, Kagura noticed things she never had about the demon lord. She noticed how silver his hair really was, the way to read his face, the amazing build of his body, despite his almost feminine appearance. But it was his eyes. The deep golden eyes that felt all, but yielded nothing. Kagura felt like, when they locked onto hers, they could see into her very soul. And what was strange was that, she liked it. And she had never felt like that before.

            One day, he left. All he said was that he had business to attend to and flew off. Kagura sat down on a rock, bored. Rin was sound asleep on Ah-Un's back. That left Jaken, who took a seat in front of her and stared. She stared back. So they both stared at each other.

            "What are you staring at?" Kagura growled at him, flicking her fan out.

            "What are you REALLY here for, sorceress?" Jaken asked her, glaring. He had noticed the strange looks his master had been giving her and wanted to know WHY. He thought that Kagura must be an enchantress, since Sesshoumaru had never acted like that around females before.

            "Well, aren't you the little gentleman?" She answered sarcastically. "I have already told you. I need Sesshoumaru's help to defeat Naraku. Not that it is any of your business."

            "You rude woman! You should address my master properly, even in his absence!" Jaken snapped, waving the Staff of Heads at her. She waved her fan at him, causing wind to knock him over.

            "Oh do shut up…You give me a headache..." She muttered, leaning against a tree. She sighed inwardly and watched the clouds pass by. Rin stirred, sat up, and yawned.

            'Ahhhhh...Good morning Kagura.." She said, sleepily, stretching. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Where's Sesshouamru-sama?"

            "He had some business to attend to," Kagura answered, standing up. "He will most likely be back late." She noticed Rin's expression fell slightly and her eyes showed sadness. "What? Why are you upset?"

            "Rin is worried about Sesshoumaru-sama," The young girl answered, hopping down from the dragon's back. "Sometimes he comes back with blood on him. It worries Rin. Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to get hurt…."

            Kagura blinked, touched at the girl's loyalty and concern for such a tough and cold demon. She watched her sigh and look the direction that he had left. What touched her even more was Sesshoumaru's concern for the girl's safety. She had seen a taste of it when she had kidnapped Rin. The demon lord couldn't conceal the burning rage he held against Naraku, nor his relief when she was returned to him. Kagura had witnessed this. And she couldn't help to feel guilty afterwards. 

            Hours past. Kagura had watched over Rin as she bathed and ate. She also played a little game with her when she'd blow Jaken away and Rin would squeal with laughter. Jaken would yell and scream and curse but he of course could do nothing against the wind sorceress. Which was of course very funny. Finally, around dusk, Ah-Un looked up and Kagura could feel Sesshoumaru's presence in the wind. He appeared, looking slightly haggard but with the same air of authority around him. His armon was in pieces and Kagura noticed a small spot of bloods on his chest.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin cried and ran to him, wrapping her little arms around his leg. He was still for a moment before hesitatingly patted her on the head. "Rin was scared Sesshoumaru-sama was hurt!"

            "I am fine,Rin," Sesshoumaru reassured her quietly, prying her away from his leg. He covered the small spot of blood as she let go and grinned up at him. Kagura watched him and was silent, not wanting to do or say anything that would ruin the moment. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and hang on as he stood up. Yeah, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Silently, she disappeared into the shadows, deciding on coming back a little later.

            Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura walk off silently. For some strange and unknown reason, he suddenly didn't want her to leave. He just figured it was because it was use to her presence, but it still didn't make any sense. He let Rin hug and giggle and run all over him until he couldn't take it anymore. Good thing was by then, the young girl was tired and sleepy. He sat against a tree and let her fall asleep beside him. Wincing slightly at the pain in his chest, he sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a hard night. Once again, his search for answers about Naraku had come up fruitless, except for the feisty boar demon that managed to catch him off guard and pierced his armor and chest. But he sure showed that thing.

            His wind wandered on to Kagura, against his will. She would know something about his location. Why wouldn't she? He could smell his hated scent all over her, mingling with her own unique scent. "…..Wait…..Why am I thinking of this..?" He thought, confused. Why did he care about her scent or not? WHY WAS HE THINKING OF THESE THINGS?!

            A little ways away, Kagura was placidly lying on her feather, watching the stars. "Well….Rin sure seemed happy enough to see him…" She thought aloud, turning to the direction of the camp site. She swirled the wind a little, and it brought to her the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood. It worried her. If he would defeat Naraku, he had to be at his best, not wounded in the least. She sat up and sighed. But she knew how he was. If she said anything about it at all, he would probably growl and ignore her, then listen to Rin's concern for it and him. It would be best for all if she said nothing about it.

            But the thought of him wouldn't leave her mind, no matter what she did. This was too confusing for her. She debated silently until she hopped off her feather and walked into the campsite. The fire was dying down and Sesshoumaru was leaned against the same tree with Rin snuggled in his fluffy tail, his eyes closed. She quietly sat against and opposite tree and closed her own crimson eyes. 

            "I see you have decided to join us tonight..." Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagura opened her eyes and stared at him.

            "That is..alright?" She asked, watching him. He grunted in reply and shifted his knee up. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "..Answer me one question…Lord Sesshoumaru……Why do you keep me around?"

            Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, caught off guard."…..You help me with Rin. And I wish to kill Naraku with my bare hands….Kagura…Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked her, seeing fire suddenly leap into her eyes.

            "I…..I do not now. Nor do I care. It has been weeks since I last saw him. He thinks I am out looking for jewel shards. And I frankly do not care if I ever see him again," Kagura answered briskly, her temper flaring. She looked away from Sesshoumaru who was staring at her. He was silent and shifted again. Kagura took this a sign to clam up and closed her eyes.

            "……Gomen for angering you," The demon lord said softly, then resumed his silence. Kagura blinked and watched him for a long moment before closing her eyes and smiling.

~*~ Next day~*~

            The next day went on as usual. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were just as silent to each other, not giving any hint of what had happened the night before. Rin was slightly confused. ^.^ Because she had heard them talking last night! She had started to ask Sesshoumaru what they had meant but blinked as she heard a little chirping. She looked to the side toward a tree and hopped off Ah-Un.

            Sesshoumaru and Kagura stopped while Jaken, who was left behind, struggled to keep up. "What is it, Rin?" He asked in his monotone, watching her stoop down and take something in her hands.

            "Sesshouamru-sama!" The little girl cried, running towards him with a concerned look. "Look!" She opened her hands to reveal a small baby bird, chirping weakly.

            Kagura took one look at it and knew that its wing was broken. "It must have fallen out. Poor thing…" She muttered over her fan. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru.

            "…..Can we put it back into its home?" She asked him innocently. Jaken croaked and Kagura blinked. This was the first time she'd ever heard the girl ask for something like that of the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was silent. "His family is calling for him…." Rin continued, her brown eyes shining up at him. "…….Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            Wordlessly, the demon lord bent down and held out his only him. Rin gasped with happiness and surprise and grinned. She carefully put the chick into his hand and took a step back, smiling happily. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked into the tree. Jumping slightly, he put the chick down with a gentleness and carefulness that surprised Kagura greatly. She didn't think he actually had a soft touch. He landed gracefully, watching the birds flutter around the little thing before turning and continuing on, just as silent. Rin ran after him and hugged his arm, hanging onto it. Jaken freaked out again while Kagura stopped.

            "Amazing…This…this demon…This cold and ruthless and merciless demon…Saved a child's life...And saved the life of a creature much lower than him..." She thought, slowly walking after him." Sesshouamru….There is much more to you than meets the eye…."

~*~PARODY TIME!!~*~

*when naraku is bringing out juromaru*

naraku: kukuku kouga..it is time for you to meet my newest incarnation!

Kouga:*mentally thinking of his lines* uh…BRING IT ON!!

Naraku: KUKUKUZ!!! COME OUT..*dramatic music plays as he opens the cage door* JUROMARU!!

Cage:*opens**out falls a DRUNK sesshoumaru*

Sess;*hic* O-O WHERE AM I?!?!*hic**looks at naraku* ^^ ISH KAGURA!!!!*lunge*  
naraku: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away screaming*

Kouga: OO …*slowly backs away*

Sess:*crawling around on the floor with a bottle of sake in his hand* ~^^~*Hic* WHEE!!!!!!*looks at his tail and starts to chase it*

Director* O___O!! SESSHOUMARU **_Valentinez_****_ Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz, Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third!!!!!!!!!!!_** WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!?

Kagura:*walks in magically and shakes a ball in front of sess's head*

Sess:*starts to chase it*

Kagura: ^^ MUHAHAHAAHH!! I NOW HAVE YOU UNDER MY GRASP!!*walks away with sess drunkeyl bounding after her**occasionally runs into a tree*

Director: oo*sits on the floor,curls into a feeble position and starts to cry*

~*~ AND ANOTHER FOR TAKING SO LONG!!~*~

Random stage person: YO SESSHOUMARU!! YO KAGURA!! HURRY IT UP!!

Both:*walk out wearing the same outfit**staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare*

Sess: O_O one of us has to change..  
kagura:*GLARE* THIS IS //MY// OUTFIT!!!!!!!!!

Sess: O_O *rolls his eyes,sighs, and starts to pout*

Kagura:*GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE**FLAAAAAAAAAME*  
sess: oo MEEP!!!*runs back into his dressing room*

Kagura: ^^

~*~

 ^^ gomen for the long update. School has been HARD. I am SOOO overwhelmed and overworked. BUT I'LL WORK FOR YOU!! R&R!!


	6. An Unexpected Event

^^ Hello again fellow otakus and writers!!*runs around* I AM SOOOO HAPPY WITH ME STORIES!! MUHAHAHHAHA!! SUGAR IS SWEET!! But now….NOW it is time for me little fluffiness to go into the REAL part of the story….you hath been warned…*dramatic music*

ky: O_O*SMACK*

X.x….let's just get on with the story…

Disclaimer: o-o sadly…no one will own inuyasha….BUT I AM WORKING ON IT…*insert evil laughter*

~*~

            In the darkness of the castle, Naraku watched his crystal ball. He didn't know where Kagura was, nor did he care. But he did know that she was somewhere and had a shard of the jewel with her. He had a feeling she was with Sesshoumaru, and he had sent out a wasp to confirm his suspicions. 

            "Ah…I see,Kagura…It seems...that you have developed feelings for the demon lord…." Naraku said softly, his eyes glinting evilly. "..What a pity that I must shatter it..." He stood up and picked up a long sword. "..No one rebels against me…And no one steals my shards of the shikon no tama… You have made a fatal mistake, Kagura…But instead of killing you…I'll make you suffer…And destroy what you treasure so much…"

            Naraku opened the window to the castle and disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

~*~

            It was raining, hard and cold. It had been for about a day. Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were completely soaked, unable to find some suitable shelter. Rin and Kagura were miserable, and even Sesshoumaru was starting to feel a tiny bit weak. Plus, Rin was starting to have a small cough that could erupt into something worse.

            So they traveled on for hours without stopping for nothing in the freezing rain. Kagura actually had to ride on Sesshoumaru's back, for Ah-Un didn't have any more room, and her feather was as sopping wet as her. She felt as foolish and uncomfortable as he did. And Sesshoumaru couldn't help feeling like some common beast of burden, though he had to admit Kagura was very light and was very careful when clinging.

            Finally, just as it was turning darker into night, they came across a cave. And everyone, even the demon lord, sighed with relief as they rushed in. Kagura quickly jumped off his back and started to wring the water out of her kimono. RIn did the same except shook the water out of her hair. "Rin is SOOOO happy to be out of the rain!" The young said cheerfully, even though she was shivering. Jaken quickly lit a fire and sat beside it to get warm. Rin sat down beside him, and this time the toad didn't protest. Sesshoumaru stayed near the caves entrance.

            "….Are you hungry, Rin?" He asked her softly. Rin blinked and shook her head. All she really wanted was to get warm and go to sleep. Sesshoumaru nodded and watched the rain. Ah-Un yawned and walked to the back of the cave. Rin warmed up for a few more minutes before crawling after the dragon.

            "Um....Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said hesitantly. "...Your armor will rust if it doesn't get dry soon…."

            WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru quickly took off his armor and flung it on top of Jaken, who started to twitch under the weight of them. It was HEAVY. Kagura couldn't help but laugh lightly. The toad yelled an expletive at her and got hit again due to his language. By now, the toad figured it was best to shut up. Grumbling, he dragged the heavy armor to the back of the cave.

            Kagura and Sesshoumaru were silent, both watching the rain. Kagura was also watching Sesshoumaru and noticing how much younger he looked with his armor off and how thin and built he was. He saw her stare but said nothing. Finally, she broke the silence. "…You'll catch a cold just standing there in the rain..." She said softly, but with a hint of concern in her smooth voice.

            "I'll be fine," He said with no emotion at all. He heard her shuffle and move closer to the fire. It seemed inviting, so he took one last look and sniff at the rain before walking in and sitting at the opposite wall of her. He felt the fire's warmth warm up his cold and stiff body and muscles. He sighed softly with contentment and closed his eyes. Maybe tonight he could get some sleep. No demon with a brain would be out in this type of weather. And no demon DARED to attack him.

            Kagura leaned against the wall, shivering hard. She never had to be in this kind of weather and it was new to her as was the cold that seeped into her very bones. The fire was helping but could only do so much. So she was cold and slightly miserable. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered more. Sesshoumaru opened an eye and stared at her, slightly amused.

            "What is so funny?!" She snapped at him, and then he laughed a little louder. She glared at him and turned her back to him. She didn't need this from him. She failed to see the humor in it. Her breath was now coming out in tiny clouds as the air turned colder.

            "…It's colder the deeper in the cave…" Sesshoumaru said from behind her, smirking. She didn't make any move but knew he was right. 

            "Well, the fire isn't helping much," She said quickly, turning slightly.

            "…You have never been out on your own before like this….have you?"

            Kagura was silent for a moment, contemplating this. "No….not like this…Usually, some of those bugs would come with me….I had no privacy and…I was followed wherever I went," She told him truthfully. "…And…I always had to come back…no matter what I tried…but now…" She sighed and looked away from him."…I have never had this type of freedom before…But still…That doesn't change the fact that he still controls my life in his hands…and until he is destroyed…or my heart is restored to my body….I shall never be truly free…."

            Sesshoumaru watched her for a long moment. He could smell the sadness and despair on her, above the scent of Naraku. He was starting to understand her hatred of Naraku and her deep longing to be free. Though a part of him resisted, he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He saw that her crimson eyes were shining with the unshed tears that she refused to shed. Not in front of Sesshoumaru…She would cry in front of anyone but him....

            "...Kagura... I will kill Naraku.....I promise..."He said softly to her, turning to her for a moment before turning his attention to the fire and closing his eyes. "...And you will have your freedom...." He added almost as an afterthought.  Kagura blinked and turned to look at him, but the demon lord's breathing was deep and slow: He was asleep.

            Kagura watched him for a few more moments before waving her fan. It blew the fire out so that the entire cave was shrouded in darkness. She could hear Rin and Uh-Un's deep breathing also, even Jaken's. They were sleeping. The wind Sorceress smiled in spite of herself and did something daring: Carefully and slowly, she leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru very gently on the cheek.

            "....Thank you....Sesshoumaru..." She whispered softly, before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

~*~

            Rin woke up early the next morning before the two demons. She yawned, stretched, and went outside, glancing down at the two before blinking and moving on. Jaken was already up, cleaning and drying the armor and grumbling as he did it. "Good morning, Jaken-sama," She greeted him, yawning a little more. She got more grumbling as a reply. "Can I ask you a question? What are Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama doing?"

            Jaken blinked and stared at her. "What craziness are you babbling, you ignorant girl!?" The toad asked her, confused.

            "They are embracing each other in their sleep," She told him matter-of-factly. Jaken's eyes practically shot out of their sockets in surprise.

            "**WHAT?!?!?!?!?**" They both ran toward the cave but stopped to hide behind a bush, because we ALL know what would happen if our demon lord just HAPPENED to wake up and find out he was being spied on......

            Kagura and Sesshoumaru were definitely sleeping alright. They had fallen asleep near each other. But over the course of the night, they had changed positions. So it ended up with Kagura having her head on his chest and his head on leaning on her head. Both were so tired and were sleeping so deep and soundly they hadn't noticed. But, it seemed so natural for them to be in that position together. Jaken nearly had a heart attack while Rin sighed dreamily.

            "It's so romantic!" She exclaimed and Jaken glared at her.

            "What would YOU know about romance?! And what are you thinking about?!"

            "Can you not see, Jaken-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama are in love!" Rin said, looking at Jaken like he was blind.

            "IN LOVE?!?!! THEY CAN'T BE IN LOVE!!! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA CAN'T LOVE SOME LOWLY WOMAN WHO IS AN INCARNATION OF HIS MOST HATED ENEMY!!" Jaken screeched, causing Rin to flinch a little.

            "And why not?!" Rin demanded to know. "Why can't Sesshoumaru-sama be in love?!" 

            "HE...HE... HE JUST CAN'T BE!!!"

            All the screeching outside was causing the two sleeping demons to stir. They both groaned and shifted positions so that their faces were almost touching. They opened their eyes and stared at each other before their brains registered what was going on: They were almost kissing. CLICK. Their eyes got BIG and they each shot to one end of the cave, blushing furiously.           Rin and Jaken blinked and stopped their argument to stare at the two demons who were blushing. Rin started to giggle a little and Jaken just stood there with his mouth open. Sesshoumaru felt like slapping himself and more, desperately willing the rare blush in his face to go away and never ever come back again. Kagura was having the same problem, but was trying to figure out the strange fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest. She felt hot all over.

            Sesshoumaru glanced over to her and shakily stood up. "No more sleeping..." He thought, starting to feel himself calm down a little. He started to say something to Kagura but it caught in his throat. For once, he had nothing to say. But he felt strange and wasn't ashamed. And THAT was WAY beyond him. Normally, he would. Normally, he would have killed anyone who ever was near him like that. But..... He.....he felt something that he hadn't felt before. What was happening to him?

            "I....I am sorry....Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kagura whispered, sure that he would not let her come with him and she would be forced to go back to Naraku. "Please....not that....anything but that..." She thought, feeling tears spring to her eyes against her will.

            "...It is alright.....I am as much at....fault..." He said carefully. He had just noticed Jaken and was GLARING at him. Jaken meeped and ran off. Kagura blinked and looked up at him, now in more control of herself. "You can stay," He said, walking out, as if he read her mind.

            "...What...I can?" She whispered, standing up. Ah-Un walked past her, nudging her with one of its muzzles. She didn't notice it. She, for once, felt happy. And she felt closer to Sesshoumaru than she had in a long time.

~*~

            A little later, Kagura went off on her own for a little while. She wanted to be alone for a moment and just think. Rin protested a little but settled down when Sesshoumaru promised to tell her a story. So, the wind sorceress jumped on her feather and just let the wind carry her to wherever it wished. She flew for about an hour before sitting up and gently floating to the ground. She hopped off and walked up to a tree, leaning against it.

            The wind suddenly shifted and wrapped around her body. Kagura immediately tensed up and gasped. "Oh no...."She thought, starting to panic. "IT'S NARAKU!!"

            A swirl of poison surrounded her and she yelled in horror as her 'father' appeared, eyes glowing maliciously. "Finally..." Naraku whispered, grinning. "You thought you could escape me, Kagura......You thought you could get away with taking my jewel shard....."

            Kagura flinched and took a step back, terrified. She had actually thought that she had escaped him. She had only brought the jewel shard to see if Sesshoumaru would take it. Or use it for any other purpose that might arouse. She suddenly cried out as her chest burned. A red orb appeared in his hand and he looked at her in disgust and loathing.

            "You shall die....here and now Kagura....NO ONE DEFIES ME!!!!!!" Kagura screamed as she felt like her chest was exploding. Naraku drew a sword and raised it above her. "YOU SHALL NOT FIND HAPPINESS!!!" The last thing Kagura felt and saw was the sword pierce her stomach and everything go from red to black.

~*~PARODY!!~*~

Rin: *drinking a soda with kohaku and shippou*

Director:*walks up**looks around* -_- though I KNOW I am going to regret to ask this...but where is Kagura and Sesshoumaru?

Rin:*blinks* they said they were going somewhere! ^^

Shippou: ^^ somewhere where our small and naiveté wouldn't understand!

Dir: O_O oh no...KAGURA!! SESSHOUMARU?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU TWO??!!?*starts running around frantically*

Inuyasha:*walks by* oh, you're looking for THOSE two? They're in the hut over there.*walks off*

Dir: o_o uh oh....*crawls up to hut and puts an ear on it*

*voices are heard with yells of 'harder' and 'weakling'*

Dir: O___________O*rams down door* WHAT DO you two.....-_____-

Kagura and Sess:*arm wrestling**blink* O_O what?

Dir:....*SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK*

~*~

  ^^ HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! R AND R!!


	7. Internal War

^^ Hey dudes!!! I am SOOOOOO happy with my stories so far!! Everyone is so support!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!*runs around happily*

Disclaimer: O_O you THINK by now ppl would get the point...

Quick note!! This chapter will have some of Sesshoumaru's thoughts and feelings in it!! Anything written as you see is speaking and/or normally thought. _ Anything in Italics is his conscience!!_

  
~*~ Sesshoumaru's mind~*~

            She should be back by now...

            _You should go after her._

..She is fine on her own. I don't care anyway....

            _Liar.__ You're worried about her. I can tell. It's all over you._

             Shut up.....I don't CARE....

            _Yes you do. Stop denying it. Admit it._

......

            _Say it. You know that it is true._

.....Alright.......

            _Alright, WHAT?_

...I....I love....

            _Yes?_

..........

            _If it wasn't true, than why do you keep her around? Why does your heart race whenever you see her? Why do you wish to set her free?! Why did you not kill her when she embraced you that night?! Why, why WHY?!_

FINE!!! SO I WANT TO SET HER FREE!! SO I SPARED HER LIFE!!! SO I EMBRACED HER BACK!! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! DO YOU TRULY WISH TO KNOW WHY?!?!

            _YES!!! SAY IT!!!_

FINE!!! I LOVE HER!! I LOVE KAGURA!!! **_I LOVE HER!!!!!_**

~*~

            Sesshoumaru sighed worriedly as he watched a shooting star dance across the sky. It had been almost an hour since Kagura had left. Normally, he wouldn't have worried. But he had suddenly gotten a BAD feeling that made him shudder. He didn't know why but he felt as if something had happened to Kagura. Something sinister and horrible. But he tried to forget it and enjoy his time alone for the moment. But the feeling kept nagging and wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to keep it from his mind.

            The wind suddenly shifted and wrapped around Sesshoumaru. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then it hit him: Naraku's scent. The TRUE Naraku's scent. And too close for comfort. He tensed up, growling softly. He put his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin and stood up straight.

            "Naraku!!" He called, his sharp and golden eyes searching. "Show yourself!!!" And unearthly silence suddenly swept into the forest.

            "Lord Sesshoumaru...." A cold voice called from above. The demon lord was instantly on high alert, his body tight and tense, ready to spring at anything that moved. 

            "What do you want, hanyou?!" Sesshoumaru snapped viciously. He did NOT need this right now. 

            "Why such harsh words, Sesshoumaru? Are we not allies?" Naraku said maliciously, from wherever he was hiding. He got a snarl in response. "Well then. I guess we are not."

            "I said what are you here for?!"

            "I know what you have been doing. And I know about Kagura. How you promised to kill me to set her free. How she follows you around like a love-sick puppy. And how she has feelings for you. And you for her." Silence. "....I see.... You do not deny it. What a pity. It would be best if you had no feelings for her at all."

            Sesshoumaru's eyes got wide as that bad feeling swept over him again. "Naraku...If you did anything to her..." He said through bared fangs. He heard Naraku's cruel laugh and bristled. 

            "You are already too late, Lord Sesshoumaru. As we speak, Kagura is most likely already dead. And if she is not.....well let us just say her time with a body of her own is almost up. She is MINE, Sesshoumaru. I created her and I can destroy her. Her life is in my hands. There is NOTHING you can do about it," Naraku said, his words dripping with venom and hatred. The wind suddenly blew hard and swirled around him. Sesshoumaru covered his mouth so he wouldn't suck in the poison miasma. He saw Naraku fly up into the air and hissed with hatred.

            "Remember my words, Lord Sesshoumaru.....She will never be yours...." Naraku's voice echoed around him before disappearing. Sesshoumaru was still for a few minutes before hanging his head. He knew it. He knew something was wrong. He had known it.

            A furious rage suddenly coursed through him as he bared his fangs and clenched his fist. He hadn't felt so angry ever since Rin had been kidnapped and almost killed. His felt his blood boil and his eyes constrict and turn red. No. He wouldn't let Kagura die. He wouldn't let Naraku reabsorb her. No. He was tired of losing things he cared for. He wouldn't let it happen again. 

            He unsheathed the tensiega and looked at it. "...You have yet to fail me...Tenseiga...." He said softly. "...So don't when I need you the most...." The Sword of Healing started to glow softly as he out it back into its sheath. He started to run as fast as he could through the forest before coming to a cliff. Effortlessly, he jumped it and soared into the sky.

            ".....Kagura..... Just hang on..... a little longer......I'm coming...."  
~*~ PARODY!!~*~

Sango:*walks by miroku who is doing something suspicious* ....What are you doing?

Miroku: ^^ I AM CHANGING THE WATER IN SESSHOUMARU'S WATER BOTTLE INTO SAKE!! *insert evil laughter*

Sango: O_O;;;; Um...WHY?!!?

Miroku: O__O I DON'T KNOW!!!*contiues to change water*

Sango: o_o *slowly backs away*

~*~later that night~*~

Sess:*walks into his trailer panting* hanyou......baka.....pain....pain...OW....OW...*drinks all water in water bottle, which is like a GALLON.* *HEY!! DEMONS GET THIRSTY TOO!!* O_____________O*passes out instantly after drinking a gallon of sake*

Rin: Oh Sesshoumaru-sama!*walks in**staaaaaaaaaaare* O_O uh oh.....*sees a marker**thinks**EVIL LOOK* muhahhhahaaa....

~*~About 4 hours later~*~

Sess: X.x oh.....MY HEAD...._ no more sake for me.....*falls on ground and crawls outside*

Inu:*going over his lines* O_O*sees sess* ....AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!*starts to laugh and can't stop*

Sess: O_O*blinks* what? What?! WHAT!?!

Inu:*walks away laughing*

Sess:*walks past random people who laugh at him* OK!! THAT IS IT!! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!?!

Kagura:*is laughing and holds up a mirror* S-SORRY!! AHAHAHHAH!!  
Sess: O_O *stares into mirror*............................*has pictures of jaken and kagura and naraku all over his face and fluffy*...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts running around to look for her*

Rin: ^^ *is in sess's fluffy and cannot be seen* ^.^

~*~

Gomen for keeping it short ppl but I am in TROUBLE I got a C on my midterm so that means more studying. ^^ Hopr ya'll like my little cliffhanger!! R AND R!!!!!


	8. Confessions of the heart

*running around burning algebra* ARHG!! YOU ARE EVIIIIIILLLLLL!!!*mauls it*

KY: O_O*scoot scoot* o_O since she can NOT talk.......we are all VERY thankful for the reviews! You guys have been great and helped me keep my job as a muse!!! XD!!!*explosion in BG* O__O expect some HYPER parodies....

Note: ^^ the same note from last chapter applies to this!! ^^;;;; I think....

Disclaimer* I WANT TO OWN IT!!*gets hit by a rock* ;_; BUT I DO NOT!

~*~

            Pain. That was all she Kagura felt as she lay on the grass. Cold, intense, fiery pain. Something she had never before experienced in her life, not even against Inuyasha. She tried to move and almost screamed as a violent streak of pain shot through her. It was worse in her stomach and chest. She fell back onto her book and closed her eyes. "Why.....why, Naraku.....Why can I not be happy....?" she said aloud, slightly opening her eyes. The wind started to blow again and Kagura's vision started to blur. She saw something loom over her and suppressed a scream.

            "No.....It's......naraku....coming back for me....." She thought, feeling tears form in her eyes. The figure stooped down and Kagura turned away from it. "Please.....just kill me and get....get it over with...." She closed her eyes as the figure reached for her.

            "Kagura..."The voice said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Kagura....it's me...."

            Kagura slowly opened her eyes and focused them on the figure, who wasn't so dark anymore. When she finally recognized him, she tried to sit up. "Se.....Sessho....maru..." She whispered through the pain. The demon Lord nodded, more concerned about her wounds.

            "Shhh....Don't speak....your wounds...." He said gently, looking into her eyes and feeling rage surge through him at Naraku. He gently picked Kagura up in his arms.

            "Y.....you came...but...but why...?" Kagura asked as Sesshoumaru started to walk through the forest. He did not answer and she started to shiver. He picked up the speed a little, feeling her getting weaker. They quickly entered a valley. Type.....thingy... and Sesshoumaru set Kagura down on the soft grass.

            "..This will sting....But I have to bind your wounds..." He told her, taking some strips from his loose kimono sleeve. He gulped for a moment before taking Kagura's kimono off. The wind sorceress was too dizzy to know what he was doing and was silent and still. He quickly and carefully wrapped the cloth around the vicious wound in her stomach. The bleeding finally stopped. He shook Kagura's shoulder again gently. "...Kagura...Don't go to sleep...." He warned, putting her kimono back on.

            "...It's useless...." She whispered. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at her. "...It doesn't matter....whether I live or die..... He will still win in the end...." A tear fell down from her ruby eyes. "......He holds...my life in his hands...and I...I cannot do anything to stop him........I shall never be free......" She started to cry silently and Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled her close.

            ".....He won't win, Kagura......I promise... that he won't.....you will be free....." He whispered softly in her ear, holding her closer than he had anyone before. Something besides anger rose up in his chest and he took a jagged breath. Kagura just nodded, letting the tears that needed to be shed fall. She ignored the constricting pain in her chest as Sesshoumaru held her trembling body.

            "...Sesshoumaru....I...I have something to tell you..." She said softly.

            "Don't speak...."

            "NO!! Please.........I have to......before anything else happens.....please....." The sound of her voice nearly broke Sesshoumaru but he nodded slowly.

            "..What is it?"

            ".....I....I..." She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, crying. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!! Please.....I...I love you... I always have..... No matter what Naraku does or say.....Really...And I don't care....if you don't feel the same way......Just...let me stay.......please...."

            Sesshoumaru was still, his eyes wide with surprise. No one had EVER told him that before, not even his own mother. And certainly no female. Yet, wasn't that what he had always and truly wanted? Dog demons weren't loners by nature. Was that why he was always haunted with such empty and cold feelings? Because no one had ever told him that they loved him? Was that why he felt such a pain in his chest sometimes? Was this the reason?

            He pulled Kagura close and let her cry on his shoulder. He didn't fight it. He knew he felt the same way. **HE** loved her. And there was nothing he could do about it. "Kagura....." He whispered in her ear and felt her tighten her grip on him. "I love you, too...." He suddenly felt much better with that said. Kagura suddenly sat up and stared at him, her eyes wide.

            "You would love me......even if my father was your worst enemy.....?" She asked him, looking deep into his eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly while their eyes locked. Right then, it felt like time had stopped as Sesshoumaru and Kagura kissed long and hard. And Kagura stayed in there all night long.

~*~

DIDJA THINK IT WAS **OVER**!!?!!??!?! WHAT ARE YOU PPL INSANE???!?! ISH **ME **HERE!! MUST ADD MORE ANGST AND DRAMA!! MUHAHAHAHAAHHAAHH!!

~*~

            Nearby, Rin was fast asleep by Ah-Un. Jaken was around the fire, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru wasn't back and Jaken was worried. Especially about the fact that he had gone after Kagura. The toad sighed. "What could me Lord be thinking? Falling for some.....some...some FEMALE! And one that is in alliance with our most hated enemy! What could he be thinking?!"

            While Jaken was busily contemplating this, he didn't notice how the night suddenly became more dark and ominous. It was close to morning, so that shouldn't be happening. The trees suddenly started to twist and sway and the toad blinked. "What's this?" He muttered, standing up. The fire suddenly went out, causing him to shriek.

            "Wha....What?" Rin said sleepily, starting to stir. She sat up, blinking. "What's happening, Jaken-sama?"

            "Quiet, Rin!" He replied sharply, looking around. "Something is definitely not right about this...."

            As if summoned, the darkness suddenly swirled around and took the shape of a huge black figure. Rin screamed as something shot out from it and latched onto her arms and legs. She screamed louder and more shrilly as it lifted her into the air.

            "JAKEN-SAMA!!" She yelled as loud as she could, fighting back against the shadow. She looked around frantically for him but saw nothing and no one.

            "Dear child. There is nothing to fear," A sickly sweet voice said, echoing around the terrified young girl. Rin knew that voice. And it was one she had never ever wished to hear again, not until she died. It was the voice of Naraku. His face appeared in the shadow, too close to her. "I am only here to take you away."

            Rin's eyes got wide and filled with tears as the darkness rose above her. She closed them tightly and screamed.

            "SESSHOUMARU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMA!!!"

~*~ ^^ PARODY TIME JUST IN TIME FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!! Though Of course this will have NOTHING about it! ~*~

Rin:*running around Sesshoumaru**VERY hyper for no apparent reason, like most kids are* Hey Sesshoumaru-sama!? Why do you hate Inuyasha?! Why is the sky blue!? Why is the grass green?! How come Jaken's Mom doesn't like him?! 

Jaken: O_O!! HEY!! I RESENT THAT!! MY MOTHER LOVED ME VERY MUCH!!

Sess: -_- no she didn't.*continues to walk*

Jaken: THAT WAS CRUEL!!

Rin: How come water is cold!? How come you like Kagura!? Why do random rabid fan girls attack you?!

Sess: o_O.....*keeps walking*

Rin: How come you look like a girl!? How come you have yaoi fans?! How come I'm a girl!? Where do babies come from!? How come Naraku wears leather boxers?! How come I know all these things?!

Sess: RIN!!! SHUT UP!!!!! BE QUIET!! CEASE AND DISIST!! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! STOP BEING SO HYPER!!*voice echoes**eye twitching*

Rin: O_________________________________O......

All:*continue to walk in silence*

Rin...Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sess: WHAT.

Rin: O_O the cliff.....

Sess: What cliff? I am a DEMON! I THINK I'd know----*falls off cliff* AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!*voice fades*

Rin: O_O I tried to warn him......*slowly backs away*

~*~

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!! ^^ I hope you like my little SERIOUS cliffhanger! Gomen it took so long but school has been absolute HECK. But here's ya present!! R&R!


	9. Fatal Mistake

O_O Wow. Just. WOW. I don't think ANYONE has ever called me a Goddess before......*evil look* MUHAHAHAAHA!!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!! AHHAHH!!

Ky:*throws a rock at her* -__- no need to be arrogant.....

X.x ok...FINE.....I want to thank everyone! I have NEVER had so many supportive ppl!!*sobs* YOU GUYS ROCK!! And I KNOW that these are cliffhangers! But doesn't that make ya'll wanna come back for more?!

Disclaimer: ...............I DUN OWN EM!!*explodes*

~*~

            At the moment that Rin screamed out Sesshoumaru's name, Kagura also screamed and clutched her chest. It suddenly felt like it was on fire and being ripped apart.  "AHH!!" She yelled as she felt tears of pain stream out of her eyes.  Sesshoumaru started to go to her, because she had wrenched out of his arms from the pain, but froze the second he heard Rin's scream of his name. He looked up, fear shooting through him.

            "Rin...." He whispered and started to run back but stopped, remembering Kagura. He looked back to her, his mind in turmoil. Rin was in trouble, but so was Kagura.

            "..Go....." Kagura said through the pain. She knew how much the little girl meant to him. And to her. She had a horrible feeling about what might be happening to her to make her scream like that. She saw Sesshoumaru hesitate, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please.....go help Rin....." She whispered, and he stooped down. He put her face in his hand and looked into her eyes.

            "I'll come back....You have my word...." He promised and stood up. He drew the Tokijin, which glowed, and flew into the sky. "Hang on, Rin....Please....Just hang on..." He thought, narrowing his eyes as he caught the scent that he hated. Naraku's. With a snarl, he flew as fast as he could in time to see the darkness rise up and disappear. He watched Naraku's wasps rise and shoot after him. Effortlessly, he waved the Tokijin and blew them into the wind. More came, and he destroyed them, also.

            "NARAKU!!!" he roared at the wraith, his eyes glowing red. He followed it until a wall of blackness rose in front of him, blocking his path. He tried slashing at it, but it seemed to make no dent or scratch. The demon Lord started to panic and little and backed down. Panicking wouldn't help anyone and certainly not Rin. He landed gently on the ground and sat down, hating himself for having to do it. But he either had to figure out a way to go around it or destroy it. And fast.  
~*~

            Rin woke up in a dark room, illuminated by only a small fire in a corner. She sat up and whimpered, terrified. Her head hurt and so did her sides. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?!" She called, hearing her voice echo and flinching. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She had to get of here. Wherever here was.

            "Leaving so soon?" A cold voice asked, and the young girl froze. A cruel chuckle followed as Naraku appeared. Rin screamed and tried to run away from him. She made it to the door before he appeared in front of her, blocking the way. "Come now. Is that any way to treat a host?"

            "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Rin yelled at him, falling to the floor. Her eyes got wide as the hanyou walked towards her, smirking.

            "Young child...I suggest you keep quiet..." Naraku said cruelly, walking to the window. "Lest you wish for me to kill you all the sooner." Rin whimpered, but swallowed and glared at him.

            "Y-You better not hurt me! Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you!" She declared bravely, shivering. "And...And I'm not afraid of you! He'll come and save me!"

            Naraku grinned. "I am counting on that, my dear...."

~*~

            Kagura laid absolutely still, feeling her fast working healing system tend to the slash in her gut. Even if Naraku had intended to kill her, which, she realized, he hadn't, and it wouldn't have worked. She could only die literally by Naraku's hands. Until then, she lived, no matter how serious the wound. She stood up, feeling better physically, but felt alone.

            "Naraku...What are you planning!?" She said aloud. "What could possibly want with a—" That's when it hit her.

            Naraku would have no ordinary use for a human girl. Unless to be used for bait. Sesshoumaru's paternal instincts ran so deep that not even he would ignore them. It made sense that he would go and retrieve her. That also made him vulnerable. And he was on his way into a dangerous trap. And this one might cost him his life.

            The wind sorceress stood up, the wind starting to blow around her. She had to help. She had nothing to lose, except Sesshoumaru. And there was no way in Heaven or all the /-/4115 that she would. Taking a feather from her raven hair, she threw it into the air and flew into her wind, praying she wasn't too late.

~*~

            Sesshoumaru was almost shaking with rage and worry. Every minute, every second was against him. The longer Rin was away from his side, the closer she was to death. He had no idea what Naraku would want with her, but it wasn't going to be peaches and cream. He snarled at the darkness, feeling more helpless than he ever had. There was nothing he could think of doing. Not even HIS strength could destroy it. Nor could the Tokijin.

            Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. Sesshoumaru blinked his gold eyes wide with surprise. "What..?" He thought, walking over to where it had been. His hand felt no resistance. Feeling a sudden adrenaline  rush surge through his body as he realized that it was gone. He could go and save Rin. She wasn't going to die.

            With an OOC roar of triumph, the taiyoukai flew into the air and into the direction of Naraku's castle, going faster that he had ever before. "Prepare yourself Naraku...YOUR **JUDGEMENT DAY** IS COMING!!! I **SWEAR** IT!"

~*~

            She could see it. The ominous darkness that surrounded the dark and twisted castle that had once been her home. She could feel the despair and evil in the air. It made her sick. And filled with a fury she had never known in her short life. Her crimson eyes narrowed viciously as she started to pant from pure and deep hatred. She looked around, hoping she could beat Sesshoumaru to the castle. If she didn't, and he got caught in a trap....

            "Stop thinking like that!!" Kagura scolded herself harshly, as if even thinking like that would make it happen. Her wounds were almost totally healed, though she still felt a little weak. But that wasn't about to stop her. Nothing would. Not if she could help it. Her life had been nothing but misery and torment until she met Sesshoumaru. And she wasn't about to lose him. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

~*~

^^ OK PEOPLE!! ^^ If you read "Papercut", You know why this is late coming. And this ish an ULTIMATE cliffhanger over here.*winks* Just to keep you coming. And I know how much you peeps like me parodies. ^_^ Me no have any today!!*gets pelted by trash and fruit* o.o but hey!!! I am making a bunch of songfics and a SPECIAL fic just for you guys!!!*smiles* ^^ Well, just thought you guys should know, I'll be back with next chapter!! Sayonara!!*runs off to glomp Wolf's Rain before exploding*


	10. Failure

I'm back from the dead, guys!! XD!!smiles Gomen for the wait, but school ish over!! dances around NOW here is the long awaited chapter!! ENJOY!

Disclaimer; OOshoots itinsert evil and hyper laughter

The sky was dark, the air ominous and malevolent as Sesshoumaru came in sight of it. He wrinkled his nose as a cold growl erupted from his throat. His eyes flicked red for a moment as he stopped in midair. He looked over it, his eyes alert for any movement, his nose tuned into each and every scent. The amber orbs darted around until he finally saw what he wanted to see, and had thought he never would.

"Rin..." He said softly and started to descend.

"Good..." Naraku said softly from inside the castle and smiled cruelly. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama...Cast all of your caution into the air....You have to save the niggen's life...Just as you had to save Kagura's..." He started to cackle softly. "You are turning sentimental, Sesshoumaru...Your heart is beginning to soften...You are beginning to develop human feelings...And that...will be your downfall..."

Cackling again softly, he disappeared into a cloud of Miasma.

-----

Kagura saw him. She could see Sesshoumaru. Completely healed by now, she could have screamed with joy. And horror. She opened her mouth to shout at him, to warn him, to say anything that would make him stop. But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out but a barely audible squeak as the pressure in her chest became so great she couldn't breathe. She gasped and tried to breathe as the pressure increased, making her seem to suffocate.

She started to see stars and become dizzy as she slumped onto her feather as it stayed in midair. "No..." She thought, wanting to sob. "....NO!!!!"

"Please...Sesshou...maru...Don't...go...trap...Please...Don't...die..." Was all she could say before the cruel darkness overtook her once again.

-------

Sesshoumaru landed softly and silently, looking around, until his eyes focused on the small form curled into a ball, her back to him. He almost sighed with relief but stayed silent. He started to slowly walk toward her, resisting the urge to run. He may have been happy but felt he had to keep an air of dignity around him.

"Rin?"

Rin cowered in a dark corner of the castle, tears streaming down her fearful face. Kanna was sitting in the doorway, staring blankly into her mirror. She was supposed to keep Rin inside until Naraku's plan was put into action and the trap was successful. Rin stared at her, sobbing softly.

"Please...What's going to happen to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly, staring at her. She looked Rin's age but looked.....so blank and distant. Like she had no soul. And it scared Rin.

Kanna looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Naraku-sama...is going to take...His soul..." She answered in her toneless voice. Rin gasped.

"Nani?! Naze?!" She demanded to know, standing up. Her fear was shadowed by her love and concern for the Taiyoukai.

"Because...Naraku wishes....to absorb his body...into his own...and it would be simpler...to absorb....a body...that does not.....resist...." Kanna told her, her mirror glowing softly. Rin gulped back more tears and slumped back onto the floor. She rubbed her tears away viciously. She was angry, scared, and felt more helpless than she ever had. She looked around at the small prison cell—to her it seemed that way--- and saw a small jewel glowing crimson in the dimly lit room.

"..What are those?" She asked, trying not to let the cold silence get to her.

Kanna stared at her. "...That is...Kagura's heart...." The demon whispered, and Rin's eyes grew wide. She started to say something but never got a chance to as Kanna silently disappeared, leaving the young girl alone in the dark.

Sesshoumaru walked slightly faster, feeling suddenly nervous. Something about this just didn't feel right to him. He couldn't tell what. Instinct told him to stay away, something wasn't right, something just didn't click. But another part of him told him he was paranoid and just was happy. But all he knew was that he could see Rin. She wasn't dead.

"Rin?" He said again, more insistently. His pace increased again, as he was suddenly, and surprisingly, scared. The form started to come out from the ball, slowly. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment and continued walking at a controlled pace. "Rin?..Are you...alright?"

(( Otwitches for those of you who didn't read carefully, I feel as if I have to out this....THAT RIN SESS-SAMA IS GOING TOWARD IS NOT THE REAL ONE!!explodes))

'Rin' sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sesshou...maru-sama?" She said, looking at him. He almost sighed with relief again, but resisted.

"Rin...Are you alright?" He asked again, picking up the pace again. 'Rin' nodded and blinked when he stooped down beside her. "Are you sure? Naraku didn't hurt you at all?"

She shook her head, and Sesshoumaru hugged her. "Good..." He muttered, mostly to himself. His heart was starting to slow down, having been pounding in his chest, much to his dismay. Relief washed over him.

"....Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"..Nani?"

"...Gomen..."

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked down at her. "..What are you to be sorry for?" He asked, standing up with her in his arms.

"...For...this..." She said, and her eyes started glowing red. Sesshoumaru gasped, suddenly understanding, and pulled back. The imposter's arms turned into roots and shot through his shoulder. He roared in fury and pain and swiped at it, his claws a deadly green. More roots appeared as the fake Rin turned into a Naraku Puppet. They wrapped around his only armed and his legs, slamming him into the ground. He roared more and tried to fight back, but he knew it was in vain. His handicap was his weakness. That, and his feelings for Rin, and now Kagura.

Cold laughter reached his ears as the real Naraku stepped out from the castle. He smirked down-or rather up at the demon lord, for the roots had wrapped around his body and was holding him up in midair. "How does it feel, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, his eyes glinting. "How does it feel to be totally helpless? To have the knowledge that you failed? That you couldn't even save the life of a young maiden, or even...the life of a demoness who came from my body...?"

Sesshoumaru snarled, his fangs bared and reaching over his lips. He rarely lost control of a situation. But he was getting more and more furious and bloodthirsty by the second. He wanted to rip his claws into the hanyou, knowing he would enjoy every second of it. "Damn you..." He growled, his eyes flashing red. "What is your plan, Naraku!? Attempting to absorb me again?! Isn't that getting old, and cliché?!"

Naraku chuckled, walking up to him. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. That's up to you. Maybe we could make a deal? Hm? That life of that girl you so lovingly protect....in exchange for that mass of used demon parts...? Which is more important to you..?"

Sesshoumaru snarled more menacingly, straining against the roots, furious at him for referring to Kagura as that. "What's the matter, Naraku?" He taunted. "Do you have so much human in you, that you would be cowardice enough to trap me like this? Are you not demon enough to face me?"

Naraku kept smirking and looked over his shoulder as Kanna appeared. "You believe that I am not demon enough to face you?" He asked, staring at the furious Taiyoukai. He raised his hand and started to back off, the puppet and roots suddenly disappearing. Sesshoumaru blinked and landed on the ground on his knees, growling softly.

"..You just made...the **WORST** mistake...of your pathetic existence..." He growled, pulling out the Tokijin. Naraku only smiled.

"Oh? I have? Do you think that sword of yours can really help you? You can't have them both," He sneered, chuckling. "I can kill them both, if that'll make you feel any better. But, let us face the facts...You have YET to kill me. No matter how hard you try. I am still here. And alive. I'm immortal. Kagura, on the other hand...." He smirked again. "All I have to do is crush that little heart stone...and she is dead, reduced to the scraps of flesh she once was. And there is nothing you can do about it....."

"**Shinkan!**!!!" He roared, clenching his fist, energy pulsing out of the Tokijin. He stood up; the talon marks on his face becoming more jagged. "I'll deliver you to Hell!"

-----

Finally, the darkness Kagura saw and felt started to disappear. Her vision started to clear up, and she could breathe again. The horrible pressure in her chest was gone, though her head pounded. She sat up, amazed that she was still on her feather. She was panting slightly as she looked around. And paled.

From the sky, she could see Sesshoumaru, holding the Tokijin, looking furious from even where she was. She could sense the hatred and rage in the wind swirling around him. She could also see Naraku. But what she could, and what Sesshoumaru probably ignored, was that Kanna was behind Naraku. She took in a sharp breath. "No..." She whispered.

"NO.....SESSHOUMARU!!" She shouted and started flying toward him. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!"

-----

Sesshoumaru heard Kagura's voice, and though it gave him some reassurance, the pain and fear of what might have happened to Rin was too raw and powerful. He felt trapped. And at the present time, he was so angry, nothing seemed to matter but killing Naraku. He raised the Tokijin, eyes red. "IT'S OVER, NARAKU!!" He shouted and slashed, raw and malevolent energy shooting towards him.

The moment Sesshoumaru slashed, Kanna appeared in front of Naraku, her mirror glowing. Kagura saw it, and realized she would be too late.

The energy hit the mirror and bounced back, triple in size. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as it hit him, and he screamed with pain.

The last thing he saw before overcoming to the dark red and black void was Kagura, screaming out his name.

-Smiles- I hoped everyone liked it. AND NOW HERE IS THE REAL REASON YA'LL READ MAH FICS!! PARAODIES!! X3ß------OO Relic's new face

---oO FO' Shinizzle?!---

Kagome:-walks out- .. I think I did a BAD thing, Mr. director...

D: -was drooling over pics of cheza-o-o-puts them away-...OO Whyyyyyy?!

Kagome: OO I was showing Sesshoumaru my Eminem CD's....and I think he went overboard...

Director: OO HOW?!

Sess:-walks in wearing clothes like eminem- WASUP DOGS?! O-O

Director: OO-passes out-

Sess: X3 AND NOW FOR A SONG!! I'M NOT SORRY NARAKU! I ALWAYS MEANT TO HURT YOU! MY GOAL IN LIFE WAS TO MAKE YOU CRY! AND TONIGHT I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN THE CLOSET!!

All: OO-slowly back away-

------Cars are NOT cool----

Kagura:-sitting on her feather, going around in circles- O-O

Director: OO kagura, have you seen Sesshoumaru?

Kagura: OO nope

Director: Have you seen my new Toyota?

Kagura...uh....NO

Director: Missing Sesshoumaru New missing Car=..?! HEY!!-gets run over-

Sess: MUHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!-is driving the car insanely with sake in the back- PH333R ME!! X3!!!!-proceeds to run over everything in sight-

Director: OO-starts to laugh then curls up in a feeble position and cries-

----I WAS LONELY!!----

Sess: I gots to go and take care of some business. I'll be back soon Kagura.

Kagura: -sitting on a rock in a forest- ok

Sess:..OO you gonna be ok?

Kagura:-nodnod-

Sess: Ok then-leaves-

------3 hours later-----

sess:-staring at the forest OO

forest:-is now nothing but a hole-

Sess:-stares at Kagura-

Kagura: .. I GOT LONELY!

-----

---runs around HOPE YA LIKE IT! R&R!---(( BTW if this seems a little whacky, BLAME FF.NET'S NEW LITTLE EPAIR SYSTEM. IT MESSES UP ALL I HAD))


	11. Hope and Sacrifice

-Yawns- O.O People are REALLY liking my fics...I want to give a special shout out to animeluvur8, Itaki-kun, and SilverWolf-Ryuki. Just cause anime made me feel REAAAAAAAALY loved, Itaki for inspiring the parodies, and Silver Wolf for.....OO Making me laugh with her review Well, here it is. And as before _anything in italics ish his thoughts/ conscience thingy!!_

_Disclaimer: OO you would THINK by now people would get the point..._

_...Hey...._

......

_....You alive?_

......

_Heh...Course you are....._

......I failed....

_Huh?_

...I can't.....save either one of them....

_Wait a sec...Don't beat yourself up...You had no idea.._

He's gonna kill them both.....I failed...

_You can still save them....Just wake up..._

....Nani?

_....Wake up...You have to...._

But...What if...I fail again..?

_.....You won't know unless you get up..._

Alright....if you say so....

_I know so._

_------_

Naraku couldn't help but grin at the fallen demon lord. His blood was everywhere, staining the ground. Some of it was even on Naraku's kimono. He could only laugh when he thought about it. That blast of energy from the Tokijin had meant to kill him. If it had connected, it probably would have. But nothing, except Kagome's sacred arrows, could shatter the mirror.

".....You're a fool, Sesshoumaru...." Naraku whispered, walking slowly toward him. He grinned maliciously. "...It's pathetic about how you want to save the miserable existence of one of my incarnations...."

Faintly, Sesshoumaru could hear him. Through the dark and blurry fogs of his mind, he heard the voice of the one he hated more than anything in the world. Numbly, he opened his eyes, pain instantly rocking his body. Yet, he did not cry out. He felt the vaguest sense of failure come over him, quickly replaced by a feeling of disbelief. He couldn't move his body, couldn't feel the wounds, but he knew all too well the damage.

"...And you would end up like this......a wretch, covered in mud and blood....Where's all your pride now? You would give it up for someone so worthless? You would give everything up...Ha-ha.....You do amuse me so...." Naraku continued, grinning wider.

".......She's.......not.....worthless...." Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice barely audible. "...You're....the one...who is....worthless..."

Instantly, Naraku's eyes flared. His mouth contorted into an ugly scowl. He walked over him and kicked him hard in the gut. Sesshoumaru gasped for breath when it was knocked out of him, and pain rippled through him again. He winced, but stayed silent, not wanting to give Naraku the pleasure of making him cry out. He would die before it would happen.

"I'M WORTHLESS?! YOU ARE CALL ME WORTHLESS?!?!?" Naraku shouted at him, and kicked again. "I AM NOT THE ONE ON THE GROUND, BLEEDING TO DETAH!! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO RISKED IT ALL FOR FOOLISHNESS!! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO FELL INTO A TRAP!!!" With each word, he kicked with increasing strength, until the Taiyoukai was slamming into the ground, gasping for air each time.

Kanna watched the entire thing, as emotionless as possible. She looked up and saw Kagura, suspended in the air, her crimson eyes wide with terror and hatred. She saw the elemental look her eyes, and uttered one word.

"Why?"

Kanna blinked and stared at her younger sibling, whose face was stained with tears. Her shoulders dropped and shook with each sob that overtook Kagura's body. "Why?" She asked Kanna again, anguish coming over her, controlling her voice. "...Why him?...This never involved him...Why, Kanna? Why did you do it? Why couldn't you just not listen for once in your life?! Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru?! Why can't I be happy, Kanna!? Why?!?!"

As Kagura slumped onto her feather, sorrow completely over coming her, Kanna suddenly did something she had never done before. Slowly, but without hesitation, she moved her mirror over to Naraku, who was beating Sesshoumaru with his fists. "....Kagura...." She said softly, and the named looked up. ".....You should....be happy.....and you should....be free.....If that....is what....you wish..."

Kagura's eyes grew wide as the mirror glowed and an aura appeared around Naraku. The hanyou froze in mid-punch and his eyes grew wide. "K-KANNA?!" He roared, looking at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sesshoumaru looked up, weakly, his vision blurry after losing so much blood. He could vaguely see Kagura and smiled weakly. "..She's.....alive....he didn't....kill her...." He whispered, and coughed. His demon body was broken, but at least he knew that one of them was safe. And if was to die then, then so be it. Except, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The mirror glowed as Naraku fought violently against it. "FOOL!!" He roared, glowing red. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!" Instantly, the mirror started to crack. But Kanna made no move to make it stop. She looked at Kagura.

"...Hurry....The girl...is inside....she is safe....but you must...go quickly..." Kanna said, her voice a monotone. Kagura blinked and stared at her, the smallest flicker of hope arising.

"Kanna...." She said softly, landing. "......" Words couldn't express the gratitude she felt at that moment. She only nodded. "Please be safe," She whispered before running in. She hated leaving Sesshoumaru, but she knew he couldn't fight when he couldn't find Rin, or didn't know she's safe.

"Kanna..." Naraku hissed, starting to take steps toward her, breaking the mirror's grip. "...YOU FOOL....YOU CANNOT BEAT ME....IT IS USELESS TO TRY...."

Still, the maiden made no move, no flicker of emotion as the blood-thirsty hanyou walked toward her. His eyes were glowing red as was his aura now. "I'LL KILL YOU...DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT..." It infuriated him that Kanna made no sound, no move, and no slight show of what she was feeling. She may have been the most obedient, but now, he was mad, and wanted her dead. She was only another defect. He could always make more. They were all expendable.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl, breathing heavily. The Tensaiga was pulsing softly, dead-set on keeping him alive. He didn't even feel the pain now. Only strange sensations that caught him in waves that made him want to yelp. He could barely move, his strength fading quickly. He had seen Kagura go into the castle.

He knew that Kanna's help was in vain. Naraku's soul couldn't be taken. Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure that he had a soul. In his life, he had seen so much pain, blood, and death. But the deeds that Naraku had committed shocked even him. Never had he heard of like this, like Naraku. The only things that Kanna was succeeding in was ticking him off and buying some precious time.

It seemed hopeless.

And for a one fleeting moment, Sesshoumaru was scared.

------

Kagura's eyes darted around the castle, looking for any sign of Rin. To her, it was strangely ironic. Rin was so talkative around them, but now, when Kagura needed to find her, she was absolutely silent. "Please, Rin..." Kagura thought, looking in rooms. "Come on...Give me a sign.....Let me know that you're still alive...."

Rin was curled up into a tight ball, shivering. She was terrified, worried about Kagura and Sesshoumaru. She had heard the explosion and seen the light outside, and she almost started to cry. She was so sure that something had happened to her Sesshoumaru-sama. He would never take this long unless something horrible had happened.

Footsteps could be heard and Rin froze. She was sure it was that horrible man with the baboon pelt, or that scary girl who was so stoic. She crawled into a dark corner and stayed quiet and still. But she couldn't suppress a sob when she heard a yelp from outside. She covered her ears and squinted her eyes shut. She could feel the footsteps coming closer and drew in a ragged breath.

She made no move when they stopped, and flinched when something gently touched her shoulder. "Rin?" A voice said and she opened her eyes. She knew that voice. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Kagura.

"Kagura-sama!!" She cried, crying again. "I was so scared!! I thought you had died!!"

Kagura blinked and held her close. "Shh...It's ok....It's going to be alright...You're going to be fine...." She soothed, sensing the girl's distress. "Did Naraku hurt you?"

Rin shook her head, wiping her eyes. "N-no...He didn't....But...A girl said that they were going to hurt Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Kagura nodded numbly. "I know, Rin.....We have to get you out of here, alright?" She said, and picked her up.

"Wait!" Rin said, and got out of her arms. She stooped down to a small pouch that held Kagura's heart stone. She took Kagura's hand and put it in it. "This is yours," She told her quietly, smiling.

Kagura blinked and stared at it. When she realized what it was, tears sprang to her eyes. "..Rin..." She whispered and hugged her tightly. She just got her life back. She was out of Naraku's control, and all because he was so careless. "..Come on. Let's get you out of here...."

-------

Naraku was becoming closer and closer to Kanna. His hand glowed as her heart stone appeared. "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST WARNING..." He snarled in fury. "STOP THIS, OR YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND!!"

Kanna was silent and still as stone as ever. She never even moved when Naraku started to squeeze the small stone. Sesshoumaru watched the best he could, his vision slightly clearing. He had a new respect for this girl who was about to die. She showed no fear, no remorse, and no pain. He heard the stone crack, its sound like a rifle shot. He saw the aura around Naraku waver, enough to let him move freely.

He could only watch as the stone broke, making Kanna drop the mirror and start to fall. He could only watch as Naraku reared up and let out a blast of miasma, and Kanna's body disappeared in the acidic gas. His golden eyes grew wide as nothing was left. The mirror fell to the ground and shattered, its shards glinting once, then darkening forever.

Naraku started to cackle, a harsh and hateful sound to his ears. He started to get up slowly, painfully, coughing up a little blood. "Naraku..." He said softly. "..You...sadistic...yarou..."

Naraku grinned as he watched the taiyoukai get up. "Oh? What can you do about it? You can barely move..." He taunted, starting to walk toward him.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru picked up the Tokijin. '...This is it...Naraku...." He said, glaring with hate at him. "....I'll kill you..."

---

O.O Chocobo-a-NO-NO

Director: -walks in- O.O Kagura...WTF IS THAT?!??!

Kag: -playing with a chocobo- I don't know! I FOUND IT! HIS NAME'S BOBBY CORWEN!!

Dir: oO O...k...Why do you have it?

Kag: I no know--  
sess: -suddenly comes flying by on a red chocobo-

Kag: O-O

Dir: OO Please tell me that he WAS WEARING CLOTHES...

Kag:-SPPPPPPPPPPPPPURRRTTT-!!!!-passes out-  
Dir: o-o I....have just seen the most terrifying thing ever...-dies-

------

OO Monster ICK?! ((Quick note: THANX ITAKI FOR INSPIRING HIS ONE!!!))

Inu:-walks into the bathroom in the studio— -looks around— -gets ready and lifts up seat-

Seat: - out pops a little green thing- ROAAAAARRRR!!!

Inu: O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Screams and runs outs like a girl-

-Silence-

Kagura:-pops up with Shippou on her head and Kagome with a video camera- O.O Didja get that?

Kagome: -nod nod-

Kagura: -evil look- who next?!

Shippou: X3 SESSHOUMARU!!

All: -snicker and hide again-  
sess: -walks in- TT why do they ALWAYS leave the seat DOWN?! –CENSOR- -pulls up seat-  
seat: -monster pops out- ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!!  
Sess: O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-passes out on floor-  
kagura: O-O-nosebleed and passes out-  
Shippou: OO This is the best blackmail material EVER!!  
Kagome: X3 WORSE THAN THE X-MAS PARTY!!

-----

Ok Guys. I have a SPECIAL request for all of you. OO Itaki-kun has graciously started me a website for me fics and such. OO BUT, now I want to do something. Anyone who draws Kagura/Sesshoumaru fan art, Kagura fan art, or Sesshoumaru fan art, than email me with your picture, name, and site if ya got one. OO Me and me judges, who will remain anonymous for the time being, will judge them. We then pick the 3 best ones in each category. The winner will get...OO something...And will get to see their artwork on me site! So tell all ya friends. Send em in soon, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!


	12. Show Down

 OO Ok, Now I gotta get something off me chest. Everyone has been SOOOO great and nice to me. I thank you for that. BUT, I need to rant about something. TT I dun like ranting, but at times, this is needed. Ok, first off THIS IS MY STORY. I AM THE ONE SLAVING OVER IT. NOT YOU. I LIKE MY TIMELINE. I DO know about the latest Inuyasha manga chapters. T.T I DO know that Sesshoumaru saves Kagura. BUT that does NOT mean I have to make my story around that. And since this is older than that chapter, I refuse to. What I am trying to say is: THIS IS MY FSKING STORY AND I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT!!!!!! ((This was sparked by something I got that upset me deeply. So, I had to feel as if I had to defend myself. Now back to me regularly scheduled story))

.O Sorry for you guys to have to read that....But everyone who has EVER written anything has had to defend themselves. So, ya'll know how it feels when some wanna-be otaku comes up and tells you how to write your own story. I do not have the time or the patience for such bakas. TT That is also why if this feels kinda stressed, it is, I'm still furious.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters, but I DO own my story.-sticks out tongue-

-------

            Kagura was holding onto Rin, her eyes solemn. "...Rin...You have to listen to me..." She whispered, hugging the shivering child. "I want you to get out of here. No matter what, don't look back. Don't come back to this place. Go get Inuyasha, or Kouga, or anyone. Stay with them."

            "But...what about you?" She whimpered, trying not to cry.

            The elemental was silent for a moment. "We'll come and find you, ok?" She reassured, sounding more confident than she felt. She handed her the small, glowing heart stone and put it in her hands. "....Protect this for me..." She whispered softly, standing up and letting out her fan. Rin nodded, still sniffling. Kagura also nodded before taking a feather out of her raven hair and threw it into the air.

            Rin blinked and almost gasped when she felt something soft under her and flew out a window. She watched Kagura grow distant as the air swirled around her, sending her away from the violence and malice of the dark castle. Kagura watched her move away, praying she was safe. But she would not let her be in such extreme danger. Being just alive in this era was dangerous, but Naraku was a whole different ballgame.

            Sighing deeply, she shivered once. And only once. Her fear was gone. Naraku was no longer her master. She was finally free. But she knew she now could only enjoy it with Sesshoumaru by her side. What was the point of being free if you had no one to share it with?

            She knew the consequences of what would happen if Naraku won. One step, one fall, one falter, would mean not only Kagura and Sesshoumaru's death, but also the ones of every single being in the Warring States Era. She had heard Naraku. But she wouldn't let it happen. Not now. Not ever. Not when she finally had what she wanted.

-------

            Sesshoumaru watched Naraku warily, panting slightly. The shock from his injuries had started to fade, but now, he was growing stiff from them. One thing was bothering him in the back of his mind, but he had no time to contemplate it. In front of him was his most hated enemy. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not when he knew one slip up, and it was over. He wasn't even sure of the Tenseiga could save him.

            Naraku chuckled again, grinning. "Let me ask you a question...LORD Sesshoumaru..." He said softly. "...When is it that you started caring so much? Why now? You were better off being the cold hearted demon that you are..."

            A weak, but still malicious, growl escaped from the taiyoukai's throat. "You...have no right...to tell me...what I am and should become..." He snapped, coughing again. But Naraku did have a point. When DID he start caring? When did he actually start voicing him emotions? It didn't make sense to him. He had been changing, and he hadn't even known it. It just seemed so...natural.

            Naraku chuckled again. "Ha....You are so pathetic....Letting yourself fall in love with an....abomination....I don't know what's worse....What you did...Or what your pathetic father did....."

            His eyes blazed with fury when Naraku mentioned his father. He squeezed the Tokijin, making it pulsate. "Watch your mouth, hanyou," He snarled, feeling what little he had of his energy start to fade. It wouldn't be long until he lost consciousness. But he wasn't about to let that happen. Not with Naraku around. And not when he didn't know for sure if Rin and Kagura were safe.

            Naraku took some steps toward him, grinning. "Hit a nerve did I...Heh....Just give it up...You're going to die anyway...Not even with your little sword can save you..."

            "Shut UP!" Sesshoumaru shouted, losing his cool and temper. He was too hurt, and too stressed out. He rarely lost him temper, but when he did.....bad things happened. Naraku only chuckled, and his eyes went crimson. He knew he couldn't go into his demon form without risking more blood loss. He snarled at him, his body almost burning with fury. It was all he could do before totally and completely losing it, which has never happened.

            ((Quick note here...OO Is losing your cool and temper the same thing? Gah that medicine ish getting to me...))

            As quick as a flash, Naraku drew a sword and charged forward. Sesshoumaru blinked and barely had the time or strength to bring up Tokijin. The swords clashed together. They knew which was stronger by itself, but the strength of the owners was being tested. And this was one battle that Sesshoumaru might lose more than his pride.

----------

            The castle wasn't overly huge. It was just dark, and was full of twists and turns. But Kagura knew all of them. When Naraku wasn't using her as a test subject for Inuyasha's attacks, and before she "escaped", she made it a point to know everything about it. She was glad she had too. Time was running out. She could feel it in the wind. It told her of the battle, who was winning, who was weakening, who was about to die.

            It wasn't looking good for Sesshoumaru. But she was not about to give up. She was stubborn, she knew she was, but was not about to let another die because of her. She lost Kanna. "But I won't lose him..." She thought, running down the hallways. Something suddenly hit her. "Why am I running?" She muttered, bring up her fan. "I can just cut my way out!"

            "DANCE OF BLADES!" She shouted, swinging her fan. The dangerous blades cut easily through the castle, blowing a hole through the side. "Hang on, Sesshoumaru-raba....I'm coming..."

-----

            Both fighters looked up when the blades sliced through the castle. They blinked but Naraku took this chance to attack Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord spotted it and managed to dodge the sword but Naraku slammed his fist into his face. He hit the ground but got back up, panting again. Naraku fought dirty. "Well....two can play at that game..." He thought and felt a sudden surge of energy when he sensed Kagura. She was still alive. And if she was, Rin was.

            Naraku narrowed his eyes in hatred when Kagura could be seen walking out of the dust and remnants of a castle wall. "You...." He snarled while she glared with hate at him.

            Kagura stayed silent, surveying the scene. She spotted Kanna's mirror, and her hatred for Naraku raised more. She saw the blood on the ground, and the way Sesshoumaru looked. His haori was in shreds and caked with blood and mud. He was panting, though he managed to smirk at her. She returned it before walking slowly toward Naraku.

            "Give it up, Naraku..." She said, her eyes glinting. "It's over...You lost...You lost control of me....You can't kill Sesshoumaru....And you lost your shard of the jewel..."

            His eyes widened when it hit him: Rin must have not only got the heart stone, but the Shikon no Tama. His eyes blazed with rage. "You insolent WENCH..." He roared, glowing. "You will pay dearly for this...."

            Kagura let her fan open. ".....We shall see..."

-- The most Insane Parodies yet!—

---O.O Sesshoumaru and the Insane Asylum—

dir:-reading a magazine-

kagura:-walks into his trailer- OO Where's my Sess-kun?!

Dir: At physiatrists....

Kag: OO WHY!?

Dir: O.O I don't know...Something about little people on his shoulders...

--At the...Place...o.O—

Dr: So let me get this straight...Pimp Master Sessh....There are two people who are only your shoulder and constantly argue...

Sess: OO-nod nod-

Dr...they are called Angel and Devil...

Sess:-nod nod-

Dr...But let me ask you this...The Devil smokes Pot and is a pyromaniac.....

Sess: .O he burnt a hole in my kimono...

Dr:....And Your Angel is an Alcoholic and a chain smoker...

Sess: ;-;-nod nod-

Angel: -drinking some sake- Dood....wtf are we –hic- Doing ere...  
devil: SHUT UP, ANGEL! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIP!  
A: Shut up man...you're wasted...

Sess:-whimpering-

D: not as much as--- -falls off Sess's shoulder-

Dr: O.O mr.Pimp, I am going to suggest you stay here for a while...

--Final Fantasy Bites—

Kagura:-dressed up as Lulu-   
Dir: OO what are you doing?!  
Kag: Cosplaying! You should see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!  
Dir: OO DO I want to?!

Kag: OooOOOO BOYSSS!!!!

Boys:-run in-  
inu:-dressed up as Rikku from FFX-2- X3 WHOOOT I AM A THEIF AND I FEEL PRETTY!!  
Sess:-dressed up as Yuna from FFX-2- BANG BANG BANG!  
Naraku:-dressed up as LeBlanc-- I am SO about to be flamed by Naraku lovers...- Want in on this number, then show me your moves!  
dir:-mouth drops open-

--

OO Ok..I know this is a cliffhanger. But I gotta get this up before my inspiration ran out! Good news though! I have already come up with a plan for a sequel! Tell your Inuyasha and Kagome pairing Fans! R&R! Drop me an email! Adios!


	13. Fighting Back!

-logs onto computer- OK Lesse…Neopets…Fan fiction…Role-play where Sesshoumaru ish a Pimp…-blinks and opens inbox—FWOOOOSH!!!-AHHHHH!!!!-screams as she is bombarded with email and reviews—slams into the wall virtually- -twitch twitch- xx I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing people love me…-in pain- ;; I GOT A PAPERCUT! –runs around screaming-

Miroku:-runs in as some are actually his hentai emails and runs away-

-Bliiiink- OO…..What…just happened?

Disclaimer: o.o Inuyasha ish not mine…o.O though I DO own manga…

- - - -

"…This is it…" Kagura thought as she stood up straight. "…This is the fight I've been waiting for…" She brought up her fan, covering some of her face, secretly loving Naraku's hateful glare. For the first time since running away from him, she wasn't scared or hesitant. He couldn't hurt her just by a mere glance of squeeze of his hand. He couldn't discard her in the wave of his hand. She had her freedom, but she had to fight for it. And that's what she was willing to do.

Naraku took some steps toward her, his miasma swirling around menacingly. "You shall pay dearly for this, Kagura…" He snarled. "You are nothing to me….I created you...You are MINE!!"

She stayed silent and didn't flinch at his rage. "Just keep telling yourself that, yarou…" She thought, narrowing her eyes. She brought her arm to the right and let her fan drop open, glowing softly.

Sesshoumaru blinked and limped out of the way when the ground started to shake. He sniffed the air and recoiled when the rotten stench of the dead hit his sensitive nose. "They're coming from the ground?" He thought. "But…how?" He watched as Kagura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the corpses of both human and demon rose out of the ground, growling and snarling.

"Ashes to ashes...Dust to dust..." She whispered, and opened her eyes as the corpses roared and pounced upon Naraku. Naraku shouted in fury and easily ripped them off.

"THIS IS PATHETIC!" He roared at her, fighting them off. "IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO?!"

She glared at him with hatred, letting her eyes travel to Sesshoumaru. Her crimson locked with his golden and messages passed between it. "Go, Sesshoumaru..." She silently begged. "…He's not looking so get out of here before he changes his mind…."

He shook his head. "Not leaving you here…I won't leave you here with him…." He thought with a determined look that one doesn't usually see from him. They watched each other for a few moments longer before Sesshoumaru broke from her gaze, pulling up the tokijin. He wouldn't leave her. As far as he was concerned, if they were meant to die, they were going down together and with a fight.

Kagura didn't want him to get hurt anymore, didn't want to see anymore of his blood shed, and didn't want him near Naraku anymore. But she knew this was inevitable. And he would never back down from a fight he was so close to winning. And he wouldn't back down from an opponent who has pissed him off as bad as Naraku has. They would fight, but when it finally came down to it, one would live.

She closed her fan and the bodies fell to the ground, again lifeless. "Naraku..." She muttered, her eyes blazing with silent fury. "….I won't be intimidated by you…"

"You are weak, Kagura….I made you…I know all your powers….Face it…You are nothing but a puppet…." He smirked cruelly. "You could never hope of defeating the likes of **ME!!**"

Kagura blinked and gasped when tentacles shot out and slashed her, Blood poured out of the wounds, making her cry out from the pain. She swung her fan. "Fuujin no mai! Dance of Blades!" She shouted, as the blades slashed the tentacles off. She tried to take a step back but screamed when the deadly miasma started swirling around her.

"I'LL MELT YOU INTO WHAT YOU ORIGINALLY WERE!!" Naraku roared. "NOTHING BUT A MELTING PILE OF FLESH!!"

"KAGURA!!" Sesshoumaru shouted, and started to run towards her. Naraku saw this and turned, hurling a sword at him. Sesshoumaru didn't see it coming and gasped when it went straight into his chest. "No…" He thought as he felt himself fall to the ground in almost slow motion. "…No…I won't...Lose…I won't lose to him….I won't...Lose…HER!!"

Pain was clouding Kagura's thoughts, a horrible intense burned that scorched every part of her. Her fan was starting to catch flame, and she wanted to scream, but the poison would only kill her faster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what Naraku did, saw Sesshoumaru fall, and her hatred for Naraku flared to almost limitless heights. "SESSHOUMARU!!" She shouted and using the last bits of her strength, swung her fan.

Naraku's concentration must have been lacking when he attacked Sesshoumaru, for even in her weakened state, it hit and burst through, making it disappear. She panted painfully, fighting for every fiery breath. "No…" She whispered, looking at Sesshoumaru's form. He hadn't gotten up yet. But at this point, if he wouldn't get hurt if he was down, she didn't want him up. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered again, trying to limp toward him. "Come on…Wake up…You can't…die...not here...Please...Get up...."

She could see him slightly, and saw his hand slightly tighten around the Tokijin. Naraku saw Kagura and grinned cruelly. "You stupid wench..." He growled at her, seeing her pant and shake from pain and hatred. "I told you you were no match....You should have just accepted your fate..."

"Never...." She growled, bringing up her fan again. "One more attack...Just give me one more attack...." She pleaded with her weakening body. She raised her fan, wincing at the pain.

"You fool....." Naraku snapped. "You won't defeat me..."

"Not.....alone...." a voice muttered softly behind him as Sesshoumaru weakly got off the ground, blood pouring from the sword still in his chest. "No...way...You'll.....win...." He whispered, panting heavily.

"Sesshoumaru...." Kagura thought, wanting to hold him. Naraku glared at both of them before jumping away, in front of the castle.

"You're both weak.....You can never defeat me!!!" He roared, his miasma surrounding them all. The demons watched as it started to close in on them.

They had one chance. They had to either kill him or break away. And they each had strength for one last attack. They looked at each other and smiled tiredly. "You up...for one last go around....dog-boy?" Kagura asked, smirking. He returned it.

"Come on...Wind witch....You can't be....that...tired..." he replied, though he truly felt almost dead. The tokijin was heavy in his hands, and he was losing more and more blood. The tenseiga was pulsating again, but didn't take him somewhere safer. It knew that at this time, Sesshoumaru had to do this himself, without the sword taking him to safety.

"You shall never escape me!!!" Naraku shouted, the miasma growing more and more powerful. They both flinched before taking a deep breath.

"**Ruujya no mai!** Dance of the Dragon!!" Kagura shouted, swinging the fan with every bit of strength she could muster.

"DO IT!!" Sesshoumaru yelled and swung the Tokijin, causing a huge wave of energy to swirl around Kagura's attack and go straight for Naraku. The hanoyu's eyes grew wide and he only had enough time to gasp before the attack hit him. The castle exploded before everyone was engulfed in light.

- - - - -

As the dust cleared, Kagura limped slowly and painfully to the fallen demon lord. The effort of mere walking was almost killing her. But if she was going to die, she would not die alone. Step by agonizing step, she made it to him and fell to her knees. "Sess....please....open your eyes..." She whispered softly, crawling over to him. She wrapped her fingers around the sword and tried to pull it out. It surprisingly came out quickly and she let it fall to the ground.

He still didn't move. Tears sprang to her eyes, and let herself fall on his chest. "No....You can't be...I refuse...to...belive it.." She whispered, and turned her face to his. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto his face. His eyes twitched once before he slightly opened his eyes. Kagura blinked and was speechless for a moment.

Sesshoumaru blinked a couple times before some light came into his eyes. "Heh....we're...still...alive..." He whispered. Kagura smiled weakly and nodded while he gingerly wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "...No...More...tears..."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" She cried and kissed him as hard as she could. He was quite taken back for a moment and tensed before relaxing and returning it, wrapping his arm around her, forgetting about the pain if only for one glorious moment. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck, so happy he was alive, happy that she was, and never wanting to let go. But the battle was catching up to them. But they didn't care. If the world had ended at that very moment, they wouldn't have cared. Nothing matter to the two demons except each other.

Slowly, they separated and smiled at each other before the darkness finally over took them.

- - - - -

Ok, this is NOT done yet. But I didn't want to do parodies today. I wanted to do a dedication to everyone who has read and reviewed. And to my mum for getting the sound back and letting me listen to music that inspired me for that top scene!!!!

First one: Itaki. O.O You are my best friend, a great drawer, wonderfully RPer, even if you DO forget to reply, and my best crtitic. I thank you SO MUCH for everything!! Friends like you are hard to come by. I thank you with all my heart. Never change.

Next off is someone who sent me a sweet review that is so refreshing to me: Shinagami Virus. Thank you for sending me a nice review amongst the rubble that I call my inbox ((Seriously, a little bit of eveyrhting's in that mofo..)). You helped motivate me when I was close to giving up. Some people do not take kindly to these kinds of fics and this pairing. But it's wonderful that you want me to finish. Peace.

Dear ILUVSESS: OO Ermmm...Thanks for reviewing, but me'sa no like Rin and Sessh stories...Kinda counteracts with mine, don't cha think? But thanks for sending me em!

Aw, firedemond.....O LEMME BORROW THAT GUN!!!!!!!!! XD !!!

Whitedragoness: ;; I guess they KINDA kicked his butt? Sorry for the no parodies...O-O I'll make a fic with nothing but soon. I promise!!

Sophie-chan: ;-; Dude, you have been with me since the beginning!!! It makes me feel so good that people keep coming back just to read and review. YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEEET!!!!

Goldenmoonlight13: o-o lover. It means lover. And thank you for reviewing some many times!!!

OO And here is a special one to someone who always reads and tells me about it on neopets: Spot-baba! . O.O She is the only sane one there on our guild. But she's smart and has a coolios webbie. o-()-o Thank you for giving my story a chance!

And to EVRYRONE else, I love you all, I just have a shot attention span and Itaki is about to KILL me if I don't get this up!!! Don't think it's over, because I have only just BEGUN to write!!!!!!!!


	14. To live again

 O.O I NEVER was good at speeches.....And someone's gonna expect one since this is the last chapter....O what to do....Ok, how about this: O.O I give you some parodies and say bye?-gets hit by a rock- . . . TT It's been fun guys...But don't think I'm over. I have only begun. But here it is, and enjoy the last chapter that will make you want more since I am a sadistic wench!

...Oi....My internet ish messed up, so that's why ish late...

Disclaimer: TT we've had 13 chapters for this...Wouldn't you get it by now?!-Gets hit by another rock- WHO KEEPS THROWING THAT?!?!

Sess: THAT'S FOR HURTING ME!!-Chunkchunkchunk-

- - - - - -

            "It's this way!" Rin called over her shoulder on Kagura's feather to the Inu-gumi.  She had done as she was told, though she had little to do with the feather's course. She happened to come by them and told them everything she could. She was so scared, but she knew she had to be brave.

            "...Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in his ear from his back. "...Are you ok?" He had been strangely silent ever since he learned about Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like him. He wasn't making threats or sarcastic comments. Kagome thought that he was truly worried for the demon lord. They may fight, but they were still siblings. And the only family Inuyasha had left.

            _...He really doesn't hate Sesshoumaru..._She thought as they followed Rin. .._After all the fights, all the wounds, all the macho talking and bitterness....He still cares..._

            "Do you think Kagura and Sesshoumaru really defeated Naraku?" Shippou asked from Kagome's shoulder. "I mean, Rin DID manage to get the jewel and all..."

            "Unfortunately, they didn't," Miroku said, shaking his head. "My kazaana still there..."

            "Who would have thought a demon like Sesshoumaru would fall for Kagura..." Sango said thoughtfully. "I always thought he was heartless and cold....Maybe the Tenseiga is changing him?"

            The monk shrugged. "It'd make sense. He did revive Rin. And he hasn't tried to kill Inuyasha for some time..."

            "I remember you telling me that at one battle, Naraku gave him a human arm to fight with...." Sango said, blinking slightly when Kirara started to growl softly. "He was able to use the Tetseiga. But ever since he got the Tokijin, he's almost forgot about it...What do you think, Inuyasha?...Inuyasha?"

            _What are you thinking, Sesshoumaru? What are you trying to pull? Why are you doing this now? You better not be dead...Not even you deserves to die at the hands on one such as Naraku...And now...You're with Kagura? When did things start to change with you? Does this mean that you're through with testing me? Have you lost it? There's so much I don't understand..._ Inuyasha thought, feeling a twinge of sadness. He would never forgive himself if Sesshoumaru was dead. Naraku was his enemy too, and if Sesshoumaru wanted a piece of him, then he'd have to fight with Inuyasha again. Maybe not as brothers, but at least as allies. _At least...._

            "There!" Rin shouted, pointing ahead. "It's just up that hill!!"

            The scent of blood immediately hit the hanyou, not just Sesshoumaru's, but also Naraku's. But Sesshoumaru's scent was much heavier than the latter's. A very serious fight must have occurred, but they must have lost if Naraku was still alive. _If he died, it was in vain..._

            They all ran up the hill and stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome and Sango gasped, while the others were shocked into silence. The decaying bodies of demons long dead were all over the ground, as was blood, a wicked crimson in the dust. It was in huge splotches everywhere. The castle was nothing but debris now, a scar in the hilltop. The Tokijin could be seen, thrust into the ground. Craters darted the ground, some small while others quite large. But even from a distance, they could see all the blood covering Kagura and Sesshoumaru, who were in the center. Both didn't move. It didn't even look like they were breathing.

            Tears started streaming out of Rin's eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" She shouted, jumping off the feather and trying running toward them.

            "Rin, wait!" Inuyasha said, pulling her back. "You can't!"

            "Let me go! I want to see them, lemme go!!" Rin shouted, crying and thrashing around. Inuyasha was slightly taken back by her behavior, but understood it.

            "There might be traps. And I don't want you hurt," He said gently, holding her.

            Kagome blinked. "Traps?" She asked.

            "Naraku may have put down traps to keep anyone from helping them," Miroku said, bending down. "Though, I say from the look of this battle, he probably didn't..."

            The girl's face hardened. "That's horrible..." She whispered and looked at Inuyasha. "..I know you don't get along...But Sesshoumaru is still your brother and we have to help him. I don't care about any traps. Kagura, too. They wouldn't last much longer by themselves."

            "And Naraku might come and finish the job," Sango added, and took some steps forward. Nothing happened, so the others did the same. Shippou kept close to Rin, who was sobbing quietly now. Inuyasha let her run to the demons when they got close enough to see the full extent of their wounds.

            "..Sesshoumaru-sama...Please...wake up..." Rin begged, shaking his shoulder and getting no response. "Kagura-sama? You can't die...You're a strong demon...you aren't supposed to die..."

            "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, leaning toward her. "I want you to take Rin and Shippou out of here, ok? I....I don't want them nearby if anything happens..."

            "What would happen?" She whispered back, blinking.

            "Sesshoumaru might attack us if he's not fully unconscious...And Rin shouldn't see this. Please?" Kagome nodded and gently took Rin's hand.

            "Come on, Rin, Shippou....Why don't you show me the jewel shard, Rin?" She said consolingly, leading them away.

            "O-o-ok..." She stuttered, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sano watched them leave with Kiara and looked at the two.

            "...Such horrible wounds..." Sango muttered, looking at a bloodied sword nearby. "...It must have been some battle..."

            "Look at these marks..."Miroku said, gesturing to where the Tokijin's energy had been bounced back at Sesshoumaru. "Kanna must have had something to do with this."

            "Kanna's not the type of demon to make plans...She'd follow them..." Inuyasha muttered, staring at his brother. "Naraku was here, no doubt. But whatever happen, it was bad." He looked over the stab wounds and the others caked in blood and mud. He stooped down and gingerly lifted Kagura off of him.

            "She has burns," Sango observed. "Her kimono is ragged. They fought together..."

            "Those who live together, die together..." Miroku muttered, sighing. "They tried so hard to kill Naraku. But their efforts were fruitless."

            "Don't say that," Inuyasha said quietly. "...Any effort to beat Naraku isn't fruitless...And now he's without the jewel shards...So....He'll be easier to beat now..."

            They watched him in silence as he bent over and leaned the Taiyoukai against him, standing up. "....He's still alive...But barely...So hurry and get Kagura, ok?"

            "Wow, Inuyasha..." Miroku said, staring at him, moving to Kagura but getting intercepted by a twitching Sango, who muttered a threat to him.

            "HUH? What?! I'm not leaving him to die in a place like this, so don't read into it!" He snapped, sounding like his usual self and walking away.

            _Damn you Naraku....Damn you to hell..._ He thought, bitterly, as the others walked after him. _Man it, Sesshoumaru....You better live....You better not die..._

_- - - - - -_

--The bet—

Dir:-is in the elevator-  
  
-elevator stops and sess walks in wearing the siren costume-  
  
both: -stand in silence-.....  
  
Dir:.....Sesshoumaru....Did you play poker with Kagura again?  
  
Sess: I AM COLD!!!!.O-twitching-  
  
dir:......- -

Sess: ;-;-walks out the elevator- -gets attacked by fangirls- AUGH!!

- - O.O Where's Waldo?!- -

kag: -walking around- -finds sess- -stares- O.O

Rin: -staring at all the little demons on him- Find waldo!

Kag: O.O who?!

Rin: The one who's red and white!!

Kag:...O.....K....

-4 hours later-

inu: -walks into the clearing-

all: ;-; WE CAN'T FIND WALDO!!

Inu: O.O –slowly backs away-

- -ABSTINENCE!!- -

naraku: -asleep in the director's office-

Rin: -poking random things- -pokes a stapler-

Stap:-shoots out a staple- -hits naraku's..err.....O.O Beaver?!-

Naraku: OO-screams-

Rin: O.O Whoa...-keeps poking it- -more staples shoot out- -evil look-

-- 4 hours later—

all: -stare at naraku who is no longer a man and is stapled to the wall- -look at rin- O-O WHY?!

Rin: Abstinence! No more incarnations!!

-------

It's been fun guys, really. I had such a fun time writing this!! I KNOW this is a cliffhanger, BUT I want it to be. I have the sequel ready! Cause we ALL wanna know what I have planned!!! One word of warning though: My next one will not be for the faint of heart. It might even get the R rating. O.O Violence and Gore galore! X3. And also....It has madeups. Some people don't like em, but I hope that ya'll come back and read anyway. Now, I ALSO am gonna make a story for my parodies, separately. That means, you people gotta start quizzing me!! Send me random facts. Etc! Wells, this is me! I'm out! But don't relax just yet! Here's a preview!

_            They thought it was over. Naraku may not have been dead, but he was hurt, right? They thought he would stay away...._

_            Sesshoumaru has to heal under the watch of his brother and friends, but all hell breaks loose when a mysterious demoness from his past shows up, one who was supposed to be dead. She and Kagura form an unlikely friendship that is put to the test when the brothers are injected with a poison so powerful, even Sesshoumaru succumbs to it....It'll drive them insane slowly if they don't stop it..._

_            But what'll happen when they are thrust into the most violent and brutal sibling hatred since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? Find out on, Kill me, Kiss me!!_


End file.
